Lee Hye Ri
Perfil thumb|312x312px|Hyeri *'Nombre:' 혜리 / Hyeri *'Nombre completo': 이혜리 / Lee Hye Ri *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Bailarina, Actriz, Modelo y MC. *'Apodos: Big Laugh Hyeri, Princess Hyeri, Little Baby, Beauty Laugh, Hyericules y Hye-baby. *'''Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''167 cm *'Peso: 50 kg *'Tipo de sangre: '''AB *'Signo zodiacal: Géminis *'Signo zoodiacal Chino:' Perro *'Agencia: 'DreamT Entertainment Dramas * Entertainers (SBS, 2016) *Respond 1988 (tvN, 2015) *Hyde, Jekyll and I (SBS, 2015) *Detectives of Seonam Girls High School (JTBC 2014-2015) *Be Arrogant (SBS Plus, 2014, Cameo) *Tasty Life (SBS, 2012) *I Believed in Men (MBC,2011, Cameo) Películas * Strange Object (2017) Programas de TV * (KBS)' 'Happy Together Ep. 492(06/04/2017) * (KBS)' 'Happy Together Ep. 491(30/03/2017) * Running Man (SBS, 2016) ep. 294 * 016: Inkigayo (17/01/16, MC especial) * 2015: One Fine Day w/ Girl's Day. * 2014: TVN Saturday Night Live Korea (15/10/14) *2014: Mnet Super Idol Chart Show (10/10/14) *2014: SBS MTV The Show (como MC) *2014: KBS The King Of Food (20/08/14) *2014: Real Men (Especial soldados femeninas) (MBC) *2013: Secret Star Girl *2013: The Star *2013: The Beatles Code 2 *2013: Weekly Idol *2012: Be My Singer *2012: The Beatles Code 2 *2012: Weekly Idol *2012: Entertainment Inside *2011: Roller Coaster - Frustrated, but Let’s Stick Together *2011: Girl's Day Kira Kira Slim *2011: Vampire Idol Sitcom *2011: We Are Dating *2011: Weekly Idol *2011: Mnet M!PICK *2011: TV Show *2011: Family Variety Bouquet *2011: KBS Gag Concert *2010: Star Golden Bell Videos Musicales *C-CLOWN - Shaking Heart *Wonder Boyz - Tarzan *NC.A - My student teacher (Drama ver.) Anuncios *'2017:' Bohae Soju *'2016:' Kyuwon Freshening Pills *'2016:' Hooly Ala *'2016:' Happy Bath *'2016:' Sense Mom *'2016:' Bullsone *'2016:' Puma *'2016:' 7-ELEVEN *'2015-2017:' Dabang *'2015_2016:' Ghana Chocolat *'2015-2016:' Bootake! * 2015-2016: Job Korea ‘Albamon’ * 2015: Samyang ‘Q1 Fresh Hwan’ * 2015: SCINIC * 2014-2015: EXR Sportswear * 2014: Hungry App * 2014: Raccoon Ramen (junto a Kang Ha Neul) *'2013:' Secret Star Girl *'2012:' D7 Diet *'2012:' Live Band Ssaeng Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-pop:' Girl's Day ** Posición: '''Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae. * 'Educación: ' ** Mansun Guardería. ** Sam Ri Primaria. ** Garak Escuela Media. ** GongYeon Secundaria Femenina. ** School of Performing Arts Seoul. * '''Aficiones: Ver películas y dramas, leer libros, tomar fotografías, comer, caminar, actuar, salir con amigas y pasar tiempo con su familia. * Habilidades: '''Correr, escribir, actuar y bailar. * '''Familia: Padres y Hermana menor. * Fandom: Hera. * Mejor Amiga: '''Yura * '''Modelo a seguir: Um Jung Hwa. * Música favorita: R & B. * Películas favoritas: Thriller, acción. * Comida Favorita: '''Sushi. * '''Lema: "No empieces algo que después vayas a dejar". * 'Color Favorito: '''Negro, rojo y púrpura. * Estaba en la compañía de danza Wawa, la cual es famosa por realizar muchos Grupos K-pop. * Ingresó al grupo el 14 de septiembre del 2010 junto a Yura tras la salida de Ji Sun y Ji In en el grupo, convirtiéndose en la nueva maknae. * Fue MC de The Show con Zhoumi y Jiyeon de T-ARA. * Mantuvo una relación sentimental con Tony An, quien era mucho mas grande que ella, ambos estuvieron juntos durante 8 meses, pero luego terminaron por sus apretadas agendas. * Se desmayo durante la emisión del programa del 16 de enero de Mnet “M!Countdown” debido a que estaba muy cansada. Los miembros de la producción tuvieron que sacarla del escenario y fue trasladada rápidamente al hospital. * Tras la emisión, Hyeri puso el siguiente tweet, “''Siento haberles preocupado. ¡Estoy bien! Gracias por preocuparse por mi. Encontrémonos mañana con energía. Todos, tengan cuidado con el frío. Cof cof”. * Fue MC en MTV The Show Junto a Jong Hyun de CNBLUE y Yura. * Yura y ella fueron a visitar a Minah a su camerino para animarla por su debut en solitario. * De las miembros, Yura es la persona a la cual ella es mas cercana, esto es debido a que ambas entraron al mismo tiempo al grupo. * Estuvo en el puesto #40 en el TOP de los rostros más hermosos del mundo realizado por la revista TC Candler 2015. * El 06 de Marzo fue diagnosticada con meningitis, su agencia declaró: “Hyeri fue hospitalizada; permanecerá en el hospital por un par de días por el tratamiento”. Fue dada de alta en la tarde del 10 de marzo. * Es muy amiga de Jiyeon de T-ARA y Zhoumi, se volvieron cercanos debido a su trabajo como MC en The Show. * Es amiga de todos los miembros de Reply 1988, especialmente de Park Bo Gum, Ryu Jun Yeol, Lee Dong Hwi y Choi Sung Won, dicen que son como amigos de toda la vida. * Ganó mucha popularidad por su lindo aegyo en Real Men. * Siempre destaca en los programas de variedades por su brillante y humilde personalidad. * Le encanta comer. * Durante la rueda de prensa para el drama “Entertainer” de SBS que se llevó a cabo el 11 de Mayo, los periodistas le hablaron a Hyeri sobre Choi Sung Won y ella se puso emocional. Después de calmarse un poco, Hyeri habló sobre su amor por su co-estrella diciendo: “Él es una persona muy brillante y amable. Espero que luche contra la enfermedad y se vuelva más saludable que antes”. Ella continuó: “Yo sé que él me está animando. Vamos a estar a su lado y animarlo también” * Lloró cuando expresó recientemente su preocupación sobre las otras integrantes del grupo debido a su aumento de popularidad, ya que el grupo y las demás miembros no estan muy activas, mientras que ella si. * El 16 de Agosto de 2017, las agencias de Ryu Jun Yeol (C-JeS Entertainment) y Hye Ri (DreamT Entertainment), comfirmaron que ambos estan saliendo debido a las fotos publicadas por Dispatch, Ambos se conocieron en Reply 1988, drama en el cual trabajaron juntos. Enlaces *Twitter *Instagram *Perfil (naver) Galería Hyeri 01.jpg Hyeri 02.jpg Hyeri 03.jpg Hyeri 04.jpg Hyeri 05.jpg Hyeri 06.jpg Hyeri 07.jpg Hyeri 08.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:DreamTea Entertainment Categoría:Nacidos en 1994